Miner1.jpeg
I was searching through my old computers files and stuff the other day to get all nostalgic and such, i went to the "Minecraft" file to see some stuff from me in the 5th grade and i saw this video file i had never remembered making called "Miner1.jpeg" and it was dated September 14, 2015 about a year after i got the game. I was curious so i clicked the file and it came up with the game's protagonist "Steve" or me at the time walking up a hill in a big hills biome, I chopped some trees got some wood and cobble, etc. then i paused the video at around the 3:47 mark and saw this weird figure stalking me from the cave tunnel i had made, It was a single player world so i was confused. It was just staring at me from around a corner, I guess i couldn't see it at the time so i just turned left and kept mining for about a minute until the video ended, The skin for this player was completely black with pure white eyes and i was confused not seeing any skin like it before. I decided to load up my old PC's copy of Minecraft just to find the world deleted and when going onto a multiplayer server i found my skin was also completely black with pure white eyes and when i said something in the chat my name came up as "Miner1" I had quickly deleted and reinstalled the game and everything was normal again but my world was still gone. I checked the file i had watched to find it gone as well i checked my "Recently Deleted" page to find it was gone as well, The next day i decided to install Minecraft on my new mac book and i decided to have a go on multiplayer and that new "bed wars" thing everyone is so hyped about, I mostly lost the rounds because i suck at PVP but i got bored and decided to go onto survival and when i was expecting to see no worlds saved i saw one by the name of "Miner1.jpeg" i decided to play it but to my surprise it was my old world from 2015 when i was in 5th grade when i joined i imminently went to the cave i saw the figure at and of course there was nothing there. Once i went back up to the surface i saw my house burning to the ground, I quickly went to grab some water buckets from a chest and put the fire out. My house was destroyed, I was pretty upset since it was big and i had spent lots of time on it in the 5th grade. I went off Minecraft and my PC imminently crashed and instead of the normal "Your PC is experiencing problems, We will restart it for you." It came up with "Miner1.jpeg has stopped working." I was very freaked out by this so i quickly went to my Computer Hardware store and the person there said that their was a virus installed into my Minecraft file and that it couldn't be deleted and advised me to get a new computer, i went to go buy a new one and installed Minecraft on that one as well (It's a fun game.) And on this PC Nothing strange has happened since. I still wish i could check on my old computer for this mysterious figure but i'm too scared. Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Miner